The Smile I Can't Resist
by Nightmare Owl
Summary: After the death of Drocell, Ciel realizes that he has feelings for Drocell and must have him back. Drocell is brought back and has a job he's never had before.  One shot. Slight SebbyxGrell and slight Elizabeth bashing.  My first story every on this site.


Author's Notes: This is the very first fanfic I have ever put on this site and truly since I wrote it for a friend that likes the story I don't care too much if no one else likes this. Most the stories I will write will be requests from others since I don't care if the couple could possibly work even if I have to make the characters totally OOC I will do it just because someone took the time to ask for the story. If you don't like my story please don't put a review that says my stories suck and that I should quit writing. If I made any errors in spelling or anything like that please tell me so I can go fix that. I prefer to write stories that have very unknown couples so don't be afraid to ask for any couple in fanfic as long as it is yaoi.

Couple: Ciel x Drocell

Warning: Slight Elizabeth bashing, (I don't like her at all so I won't write anything nice about her.) lemons, and mentions of Sebastian x Grell.

Rated: M

* * *

The room was littered with hay and blue cloth from the puppet whose body was folded into a ball. After having to save Elizabeth, for probably the hundredth time, the poor puppet lost his head because Sebastian couldn't think of any other way to escape. Once we got home I couldn't take it anymore, I ripped my eye patch from my face and called the order my heart was screaming. "Sebastian go back and bring me all the pieces to Drocell now! That's an order so move!"

Now I didn't know what I was to do with the puppet in my bedroom. Feeling a single tear run down my cheek, my hand instantly rid my face of the wetness before I stood and pulled the bell to alert Sebastian that he was needed now. The second my door open I already began to speak my new order of the night, "Sebastian fix him now! If you don't make him just how he used to be then…" I didn't know what to say at first but then it came to be and it was perfect. "Then my soul will never be yours to eat!"

That smile came to his face as he nodded before his famous answer graced his lips. "Yes, my lord." Climbing into bed ignoring the mess covering my normally spotless floors, I decided my puppet would be fixed by tomorrow morning.

An arm wrapped around my slender waist pulling me against a hard chest that I knew was no way Sebastian's. Warmth wrapped around my small frame causing me to turn into the firm chest that welcomed me. My eyes slowly fluttered open as the large hands moved from my back to my hips, pulling our bodies closer. This made my body side under theirs, which woke me completely from my daze. At first all I saw was a flash of orange hair but as I looked down I saw Drocell was in one piece once again and…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AND IN MY BED?" I couldn't stop myself from screaming every word. Drocell looked confused and sat up which made the blanket fall off his lap. My entire face turned red while I tried not to look down to get a glimpse of what I knew would make my jaw drop. "Sebastian said you're my new master and my job is to take care of your needs, so I'm trying to do just that. Did you not enjoy my touching Bocchan?" I looked up in shocked and didn't know if I should say anything. Drocell slowly licked his lips before leaning in until our lips met. As if on command my eyes fluttered shut and I moaned into his soft, perfect lips.

Drocell growled back harshly into my lips before pinning me to the feather pillows by my thin wrists. A soft pain of warm lips met my neck causing a sense of pleasure to ripples down my spine. "Ah~…" I couldn't contain my small moan and I prayed my face wasn't as red as it was warm, but my face didn't obey me turning a cherry red. Those soft lips disappeared and his mouth clamped onto my neck; skin broke under all the pressure of his jaw but my voice sang out in a breathy song, just how I some how knew he wanted. "Ah~ Drocell… Ah~."

Those sharp teeth left my soon to be bruised neck before Drocell met my lips just like before in a tender, passionate, kiss. This is what people must have meant when they said they were addicted to the high they obtained by doing drugs. I pressed my lips closer to his trying to feel and taste more. Drocell lips were like a drug to me and I had to have more until it made my body to numb to feel.

Everything was different than it was with anyone else. I don't believe I could ever feel this way if Lizzie's lips were against mine but yet I was told I have to marry her. Drocell's lips didn't just tell me but screamed at me that no matter how much I lied to myself I would never love her back. At this moment I knew I could never be with her or a woman for that fact because I only wanted Drocell to touch and feel everything about me. Even when Sebastian touches me, my body never feels as it does now. I don't even know how to put it in words everything that Drocell's touch makes me feel.

A nip to the neck brought me back to reality. My nightshirt was no longer covering my small frame but instead tied my wrists to the bed. When did I lose my shirt and why did he tie me up? More important questions should have been running through my head like why was I enjoying another man touching me or how was I going to get my hands free but my mind wouldn't let my focus on such things. Looking up at Drocell a whimper came from deep inside my throat. Before I could beg or say his name a knock was heard at the door. My face became red and I was afraid who might be there. Secretly I prayed for it not to be Finny or Grell because if it were either of them the entire world would know that I like being tied up and having sex with men in a matter of minutes.

I didn't know what to say but my door opened any way, as if on its own. There stood my butler, Sebastian, who only smirked at the slight before him. "Bocchan do I need to buy you some whips and chains? Make sure to tell me if you're a screamer too so I can get you a gag so you can keep your dirty little secret nice and quiet." Without thinking I gave him the middle finger with my tied up hands. The smirk only seemed to grow as he leaned over Drocell. "What are you doing? Get out of my room!" My eyes were filled with rage showing truly how pissed I was becoming but I made a mistake and forgot to say the magic word Sebastian needed to obey my orders. I regretted the words moments after when Sebastian decided that actions speaks louder than words, which he was right. Sebastian did answer my question, however, by rubbing against Drocell. He then began to grind against my puppet, which earned a throaty moan that almost sounded forced. I lost it right there.

"Sebastian! Get away from my Drocell now, That's An Order!" My voice cracked as I began to scream the last words showing Sebastian that the game was over. Walking away from the bed he bowed to me still smirking at my form, which was trapped under Drocell's body and also tied to the bed, which stopped me from trying to run away. "Drocell be gentle with Bocchan he's an innocent uke and still has a special gift he can give you if you're a good boy," Sebastian muttered with a wink. I was still pissed and was in no mood to be teased by my workers who knew I wasn't comfortable shirtless, let alone naked, in front of anyone. Bowing once more Sebastian left us alone to finish the game I didn't know we started.

Looking me over those tasty lips formed a smile; my anger melted away that moment leaving behind only the feeling of butterflies wondering around my stomach, trying to tickle me from the inside. My body felt as if it might float away due to the odd feeling in my stomach. Drocell pressed those perfect, plump, lips to mine in such a way that his rough kiss felt as gentle and loving as butterfly kisses against my cheeks. Arching my body, I kissed back to deepen this kiss, which I hoped would never end in fear I might never feel such an amazing feeling ever again. Soon after his tongue ran along my bottom lip begging to explore the unknown cave that hid my tongue from his game. Slowly my lips began to part, nervous as what for, but not fast enough for Drocell who shoved his tongue past my lips, forcing them to part.

Once past my lips our tongues began a battle for dominance, pressing against each other and not giving up as we moaned into each other, but this battle didn't last long as I gave into him just like he knew I would. Drocell began sucking on my tongue earning a loud moan that was muffled between our passionate kiss. We broke the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting our lips, only to try to catch our breath before starting another heated kiss.

The second we both caught out breath the kiss began once again in a mix of biting and sucking on each other's tongues. One thing was different this time; Drocell's hand began to work its way down towards my throbbing member. I prayed his hands would help my problem but instead he began to tease the tip, which was crying for his attention. If my hands weren't tied to the bed I would have begged and made him give me the friction I craved. This time he broke the kiss lifted his hand to his mouth and then began licking the fresh pre-cum off his fingers. Removing his fingers from his mouth he placed them at my entrance, which happened to be twitching with excitement, but waited before pushing one finger in.

"Relax for me and I promise I'll make it feel a lot better than it does now. Once you get used to it you'll love it." Drocell whispered in my ear while blowing his hot breath on my neck. I wouldn't ever tell him but I loved the shiver it sent up my spine when he breathed against my neck. A blush came to my face and my voice sang for Drocell once again, "Ahhh~!" There was no sign of pain or discomfort on my angelic face, only the signs of pure bliss could be read from my fluttering eyes to my slightly open mouth. "Um… Drocell, I don't feel any pain. I already love every moment of it." With every word my face grew hotter and the blush darker until I thought I might pass out under Drocell.

A dark smirk played on the puppet's lips that caused me to shiver slightly. 'Such a smirk could rival and maybe even put Sebastian's infamous smirk to shame.' I thought to myself while fearing what that smirk meant was going to come next. The long finger slowly pulled out leaving me empty for only a matter of seconds before a thick member pressed to my now empty entrance. Without even thinking I let out a loud gasp and whimpered softly before speaking what came to my mind. "Please tell me this is a sick joke because that thing will rip me in half! You're huge Drocell." My mind didn't have a filter causing me to say whatever I thought at this moment.

He merely chuckled while asking me to relax for him with the promise that he would make sure I love every minute of this. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that pain was about to radiate through my small frame in a matter of seconds. My hands pulled at the shirt that still held my wrists wishing to rip it so I could hold onto my beloved Drocell while he took my innocence that I could never wish to give to anyone else. Slowly it began to push inside of me creating such pain and warmth that I had never felt anything like before but yet made me wish for it all to end.

"Bocchan are you okay?" He sounded worried but his fluid thrusts didn't slow down in the least to give me any kind of moment to breathe or calm down. Whimpers were fighting past my lips no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. After ten minutes of hearing my whimpering Drocell began to rotate his hips as if looking for something. Once a single whimper turned into a moan his face showed such pride that I knew he had just found what he had been looking for inside of me. Painfully slow, Drocell began to pull out until only the tip remained inside me. Rotating his hips to the left he push inside me until his member was completely sheathed within me. This time his thrusts weren't as fluid as before and slightly rougher than I wish they were. With slight more rotating Drocell hit something within me that made everything I saw go completely white. I didn't know but during this flash of light, my head was thrown back as far as it could go and I wasn't only moaning but screaming his name at the top of my lungs. The shirt no longer holding me to the bed from being ripped in half but it was still tied to both of my wrists. My small, thin body was arched as much off the bed as humanly possibly trying to create more friction with Drocell's moving form. When the light faded my body felt sticky in a way I couldn't explain but it was also warm. A blush spread across my face seeing that sticky feeling was caused by both our stomachs being coated in my cum. I had never cum before in my life but it was the climax I always needed.

Remembering that Drocell was still inside me, I looked up to see him smile through his pants from breath. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly against my cheek. I then felt a warm sticky substance fill me before he slowly pulled out of me. Blood mixed with the pure white cum making a pink mixture, which looked like strawberry milk, to run down my thighs onto my midnight blue silky sheets creating stains that wouldn't be explained to anyone as long as I lived and my name was Ciel Phamtomhive.

After this my body collapsed against the bed that seemed to cradle me as a mothers did to their newborn babies. Drocell carefully wiped our bodies clean of all traces out cum and blood before gently brushing my hair free of the knots we created during our game. Carefully leaving the bed Drocell removed a white dress shirt from my closet and placed it over my shoulders as if to form a make shift blanket. Even with the shirt over my body I began to shiver, I looked up to Drocell with eyes begging for his warmth. A gentle smile played on his kiss swollen lips as he cradled me in his strong arms, close to his chest. My body curled into his chest before giving a content sigh and drifting into a world of dreams. Even in my sleep I knew I loved his touch more than anything else on this earth.

Hours passed in a peaceful dream world before I was shaken awake by the only hand that dared to disturb me while I was sleeping. Slowly I sat up to see that he wanted but once I was sitting I felt pain returned to my body. Tears began to form in my eyes but my pride caused me to fake a yawn to hide the real cause of my tears. Only then I saw Drocell was no longer in the bed holding me. I was disappointed more than anyone would ever know. Sighing I let Sebastian dress me as he always did. One day I had to learn how to dress myself so Undertaker would stop teasing me for not being able to do anything without Sebastian there to hold my hand.

The pain from my first time didn't really hit me full force until I began walking down the stairs. Every step caused a stabbing pain in my ass that was the worst pain of my entire life, well at least the worst pain I could think of at the moment. Tears begged to fall from my eyes but I couldn't let them fall ever. "Did you have fun skipping your morning lessons?" Sebastian had a smirk in his voice that made me blush but as the same time it made me want to order him never to speak again. Before I could begin to throw a fit my beloved ginger puppet came to Sebastian's rescue by carrying me back up the stairs to the my room. Drocell left and explained to Sebastian that he had gotten the young earl "sick" so I was not to be bothered by anyone no matter the reason.

Waiting for Drocell to return my lips twisted into an innocent pout. I'd never tell him but the five minutes I had to wait felt like days. When I saw the mess of orange hair peek into the room my body threw itself into his warm arms. There was nowhere I wanted to be but in the safety of your arms. As you caught me in a tight embrace your laugh showed me that truly everything about you was beautiful. If Sebastian took my soul right now I'd use my last moment to see your perfect smile one last time. Drocell put me down and began removing my shirt starting with the bottom button. As each button showed more of my milky skin his warn lips began to work over my skin leaving many love marks. Once the shirt fell from my shoulders Drocell got on his knees and began to work on my shorts. His thin fingers popped the button first then his teeth began to pull down my zipper all too slowly.

My cheeks glowed red but I couldn't escape his eyes. With that done he made me sit so he could removed my shoes before sliding my shorts down my hips, Pulling each shoe off he kissed my foot then slid my socks off my feet leaving me only in my black knee length shorts. Then Drocell stood and lifted me from the soft bed so once again I was standing. His hands slide my shorts down my hips so slowly and with such a gentle touch it seemed like he was undressing a china doll. When I stepped out of my shorts I noticed nothing was hidden from his watchful eyes, and I loved it.

His beautiful smile appeared again as his hands worked at his own blue coat. Once he pealed the coat off his own arms he dressed me in it then placed his hat upon my head. I was carried by him back to bed where I would sleep in his arms forever, There we both drifted into a deep sleep holding each others hand tight.

* * *

Down stairs Sebastian didn't know what to do with his day until his answer kicked open the door screaming his name. "Oh Sebby dear I missed you so much!" Grell nearly sang Sebastian's name while dancing to his side. His chainsaw was held at his side but was going to soon start destroying things in their new little game. "Hello my new student." Grell would regret this but at this moment all his dreams were coming true.

* * *

Nightmare: Okay I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a gift for one of my friends that has been waiting forever to read it. I might write a sequel about SebbyxGrell but I don't know if I should write it. Please tell me what you think about my story.


End file.
